


A Nicotino Wedding

by katie_eloise



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: And I wrote it?, Elippo, First Dance, Fluff, I'm sobbing, Just so goddamn cute, Like, Multi, Nicotino - Freeform, Post-Canon, Wedding, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: Marti and Nico's wedding.





	A Nicotino Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly up the top, marriage is legal in Italy in my fic, because it fucking should be.
> 
> Dedicated to my wholesome Skam Italia groupchat queens.

Marti finds it ironic that the exact person who he needs right now is the one person he’s not allowed to see. Not until later anyway. I mean, who knows how to tie a bowtie? Wizards, that’s who. And his gorgeous fiancé is nothing if not magical. So he compromises by making Gio watch 20 different tutorials, and tie his bowtie for him. That’s what best men are for, right? Why did they even decide on bowties? Ties are so much easier; he can tie a tie in his sleep. But Marti supposes it is a good thing to be stressing out about a bowtie as opposed to everything else that can possibly go wrong. He isn’t nervous about marrying Niccolò, he knows that Ni is the love of his life, he is just scared that the day will be a disaster. He is a disaster gay after all.

Once Gio has figured the bowtie out, and Marti is on the verge of running late to his own wedding, he puts on the navy blazer that matches the rest of his suit, and grins at Gio.   
“This is really happening.”  
Gio grins back. “I hope so. I don’t want to have to explain to everyone that I let one of the grooms run away.”  
Marti snickers, then puts his arm around Gio and walks them to the door. They meet Mamma Rametta outside, and Gio goes off to take his place at the end of the aisle with the rest of the boys.   
“You ready baby?” Francesca asks, fixing a piece of Marti’s hair before cupping his cheek.  
“So ready” Marti replies simply, smiling as widely as his face will allow.  
“Let’s go then.” She takes his arm and starts walking him towards where the ceremony is being held around the side of the small manor they had hired near Rome.

They had held a scissors-paper-rock tournament at the rehearsal dinner to decide who would walk down the aisle first. It had been heavily bet on, and Marti had ended up the victor. So when he hears the first notes of ‘Pachelbel’s Canon’ playing, he walks down the aisle first with his mother, who looks absolutely divine in her emerald green dress that contrasts her hair so perfectly. Francesca is smiling almost as big as her son. She walks him to the end of the aisle, then takes his head in her hands, kissing him on both cheeks, before wishing him good luck and going to her seat in the front row. Martino takes this brief moment before Nico arrives to greet Niccolò’s father who is acting as celebrant. He then turns back so he can watch as Nico arrives. 

He can just see the top of his head rounding the corner. And then Ni is at the other end of the aisle and Marti has no more air in his lungs. He is so beautiful. Nico is wearing a burgundy suit, which is offset by his pitch-black hair and makes Marti go weak at the knees. His mother walks beside him, and Marti’s heart is light at the knowledge that apart from their first meeting, Anna has never been anything but completely supportive. She is gazing up at Nico, smiling softly. 

But Nico is looking only at Marti. And Marti is looking right back. If he thought he was smiling before, it’s nothing compared to right now. His muscles are straining with how wide his mouth is stretched, but he doesn’t even notice. He just looks right in Nico’s eyes, now only a few steps away from his. They are about to get married. How did he ever get this lucky?

///  
Fifteen minutes later and Marti has a husband. It’s almost surreal. He thinks he should feel different, more mature maybe? He whispers this thought to Nico while they are getting pictures.  
“I feel like we should be more grown up now, but I feel the same” he whispers, their foreheads touching.   
Ni chuckles in response. “Yeah, me too. Maybe we shouldn’t have sex tonight, then we’ll really feel like an old married couple.”  
Marti pulls back and gasps, mock horrified. “How dare you?” he exclaims, slapping Nico on the shoulder. Nico starts to retaliate, but before they can get too carried away, a voice calls from behind the camera.

“As cute as the laughing ones are, do you really want a slap fight committed to memory for the rest of your life when you look at your wedding photos?” Filippo asks, one hand on his hip, looking at the pair with an expression that can only be described as judgmental. Marti and Ni take one look at each other before turning back to Fili and saying in unison “Yes.” And then they are back to fighting.   
“I am not getting paid enough for this” Fili sighs and goes back to taking pictures.   
“You should be doing it for free” Elia says from beside him, handing him a different lens. “As a wedding present.”  
“I brought Marti out of the closet, he wouldn’t even be getting married if it wasn’t for me. Okay, that is kind of cute” he adds, referring to Marti and Nico, who have paused their slap fight to kiss breathlessly, both of them laughing.

“Hate to tell you babe, Niccolò brought Marti out of the closet. Unless there’s a story I don’t know about” Elia adds jokingly, running his fingers through Fili’s hair.  
Fili turns to him and kisses him softly. “No story, just good mentoring. I am the gay guru after all” he tilts his head to the side with a smirk.  
“Hey! Stop kissing and take photos of us kissing!” Nico shouts at them.

///

The reception area is beautiful. There is a large square of lawn with a dance floor placed in the middle, table and chairs around three sides, the other has a buffet and bar set up. There are fairy lights and lanterns draped gracefully everywhere, and a few sofas placed a little bit away for when everyone is tired of acting fancy. 

The speeches are first. Nico’s groomsmen go first, Mikael and Yousef and Elias. They bring the house down when they perform a rap about Nico and Marti, complete with choreography and a backing track. And then it’s on to Marti’s boys. They start with a sweet retelling of the first time each of them met Marti, for Gio in grade 3 when he invited him to play football, for Elia and Luca later in high school. And then they move on to when they first heard about Niccolò. This is still fine, a story about how a boy comes up them when they are watching volleyball, saying that Marti left his headphones “on the bus”.

Then they move onto the first time they properly met Nico, at the cabin. How Marti had been pining after him and Nico drove up to Bracciano to meet him. How they had decided to give them privacy and went out to a bar. How they came back a couple of hours later to find clothes strewn all down the hallway. It’s at this point Marti looks to Paola pleadingly. She catches his glance, and quickly hurries her son, and Marti’s newborn brother off inside for a while. This doesn’t deter the boys. They go on to talk about what could have possibly been coming from the bedroom with all that moaning? Then they recount every single time they have ever walked in on Marti and Nico, or accidentally seen some texts between the two, or basically any possible story that could embarrass them.

Marti should feel embarrassed, everyone is laughing at his and Nico’s expense. But all he feels is happy, and content. He catches Nico’s eye, and knows that he feels the exact same way. So they laugh along with the boys, even when the move onto some material that should never be repeated for fear of legal action. By the time they are finished, every single person at the wedding is crying with laughter, and Nico’s boys are commenting how they were lucky they went first, they wouldn’t want to have to try and follow that.

///

It is Marti and Nico’s turn next. They have decided not to do a big gushy speech, just like they had decided not to write their own vows. They don’t need everyone to know every promise they have made one another, every reason why the other is the only one for them. They know, and that’s enough. So they do a generic thank you to everyone for coming, a quick ‘please don’t post that speech online unless you want to get sued’, and are about to walk off when Nico pulls Marti back.   
“Actually,” he starts, a nervous smile coming to his face, “I did have one small thing I wanted to say. Well, not say exactly. Boys?”

Marti looks over to see a massive grand piano being wheeled from the manor, all six groomsmen pushing it to the middle of the dance floor. Marti looks to Nico with wide eyes, and Nico just replies “I wrote you something” before placing the microphone on the table and walking to the instrument. He sits, takes a deep breath, and the first notes of the melody ring out across the lawn. 

Marti doesn’t pretend to be an expert on classical music, but his is an expert on Niccolò, and he knows that this is their story. It starts off trepidaciously, slow, but sweet, the first notes of early love. Then it moves slightly darker, two melodies apart, but still complimenting each other. They join again, and rejoice briefly, before the tune becomes sad, and scary. And then slowly, but surely, it turns bright, and light, and passionate. Marti can hear all the notes of their lives together, their first night, when they move in together, when they propose to each other at the same time, a coincidence that shows just how in tune they are. And he hears today, their wedding day. A culmination of their love. 

By the time Nico finishes, every single guest has tears in their eyes, some streaming more freely than others. Nico looks up shyly, his eyes only on Marti. Marti walks over, pulls him off the chair, and kisses him soundly as people cheer around them. “Thank you” he murmurs against Nico’s lips.

///

Their first dance is ‘La Vie En Rose’. They sway slowly around the dance floor, foreheads touching, cupping each others faces. They see nothing and no one but each other. As the song finishes they kiss softly, before breaking out of their trance, and turning to find their mothers walking over to them. 

The first notes of a ukulele start strumming over the sound system, and Israel Kamakawiwo'ole’s ‘What A Wonderful World/Somewhere Over The Rainbow’ begins to play on the speaker around them. Nico starts dancing with Anna, and Marti takes his mother into his arms as well, spinning Francesca around a few times, before taking her into his arms to dance normally.  
“Marti?” Francesca asks, looking up at her son.  
“Mm?”  
She puts one hand to his face. “I have never been prouder.”  
Marti is speechless for a second, and then pulls her into a hug. “I love you Mamma.”  
“I love you too baby.”

A moment later they swap partners, and Marti begins to dance with Anna.   
“Thank you for loving my boy” she tells him.  
Marti smiles. “I didn’t have a choice.”

///

A few hours later, Elia and Filippo are sitting on one of the sofas, cuddling under a blanket. People are still dancing, as they had been too, before having collapsed from exhaustion fifteen minutes ago.   
“Tonight has been so good” Elia remarks to Fili. “We should go to weddings all the time.”  
Fili smiles. “All of our friends are either perpetually single, or won’t get married for a few years yet. Whose wedding would we go to?”

“We could go to our own.” Elia looks at Fili.  
Fili furrows his brows. “Are you serious?”  
Elia considers for a moment. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, I love you obviously-”  
Fili nods. “I love you, too.”  
“-And we’ve been together only like two months less than them.” He points over to Marti and Nico, doing a very aggressive rendition of the robot. “And I want to be with you forever, have your babies, blah blah blah” he finishes, smiling at Fili.

Fili raises an eyebrow. “That’s how you’re proposing to me? Blah blah blah?”  
Elia snickers, and leans over to press a kiss onto Fili’s lips. He pulls back, a centimeter from Fili’s face. “Will you marry me, Filippo Sava?” he asks, stroking Fili’s jaw with his thumb.  
Fili beams and pulls Elia back towards him, capturing Elia’s lips with his own. He kisses him slowly, assuredly, putting all his feelings into it.   
“Yes” he answers, when they finally stop.   
“Good” Elia remarks. “Partner is such a boring term. Husband will be much better.”

“True.” Fili presses a short peck on Elia’s mouth.   
“Should we tell people?” Elia asks, looking over at the dance battle that has formed.  
“Not yet. Let’s let them have their night.”

///

Francesca and Anna have become very good friends ever since they first met. And so it comes as no surprise to Marti and Nico when they rush over to team up on them.  
“Ok, we want grandchildren now.”  
Marti and Nico start to splutter. “What? But- But we just got married!”  
“Yes, and now we want grandchildren.”   
“Can’t you at least wait until we finish university before asking us for children?” 

Their mothers have a small argument with each other, before turning back to them. “Ok here are our terms. We will not bring up children for two more years, that’s one year of uni, plus a year after, if, you get a pet now.”  
Marti and Nico look at each other and shrug. “Ok, we will look into it after we get back from the honeymoon, deal?”  
“Deal.” They all shake on it, and then they are pulled into a hug. “Congratulations, babies.”

///

It’s probably strange that so many of their friends that got together in high school are still together. Eleonora and Edoardo are waltzing softly near them, adorably loved up. Giovanni and Eva are behind them, not as gentle, almost knocking over other people with the intensity of their dancing. Elia and Filippo, somewhere in the middle of the dancing scale, smiling at each other with a knowing gaze. And Nico and Marti, completely blissed out, as happy as they had ever been, and will be, for the rest of their lives.

///

Three weeks later, when Marti and Ni come back from Paris, and after Elia and Fili’s engagement announcement party, they welcome a small gray kitten called Magnus Bane (after their favourite book character) into their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I named Nico's boys the same as in the OG, cause I'm bad with coming up with names. Francesca for Mamma Rametta was suggested by the lovely Jen. 
> 
> (Marti and Nico are Malec trash like the rest of us)


End file.
